


Padlá bohyně

by Lord_of_Void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dreams, Female Characters, Female Reader, Gen, Magic, Manipulation, Nonbinary Character, POV Second Person, Sleep Walking, Sort Of, Swords, Translation, Urban Fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Void/pseuds/Lord_of_Void
Summary: Probudíš se. A jsi si příliš vědoma sebe sama, aby to mohl být jen sen.
Relationships: Original Characters & Original Characters
Kudos: 1





	Padlá bohyně

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A fallen god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237971) by [Lord_of_Void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Void/pseuds/Lord_of_Void). 



Malý pohyb po tvé levé straně, sotva viditelný na okraji tvého zorného pole. Otočíš se tam.  
Nic. A co taky jiného bys mohla očekávat uprostřed noci na prázdné ulici.  
Prázdné ulici? Uprostřed noci? Co tam děláš?  
Otočíš se.  
Přímo před tebou stojí osoba s kápí staženou hluboko do obličeje.  
„Ztratila ses,“ zašeptají. Napřáhnou se a rukou ti vrazí do hrudi. A ty padáš a padáš a padáš.  
\-----  
Budík začne zvonit. Šmátřáš po svém mobilu, onom otravném zdroji tvého nikoliv příjemného probuzení.  
Většinou, když se probudíš, si svoje sny nepamatuješ. Ale tenhle je jiný; nemůžeš jej dostat ze svého povědomí. Detaily se ti ztrácejí v mlze, ale ta osoba, kterou si viděla…

Když cestuješ do školy, všimneš si ženy, která jede stejnými linkami, jako ty, a která tě občas pozoruje. Jen když se na ni zlostně podíváš a tím jí ukážeš, že o ní víš, ztratí se. Ale stejně si nemůžeš pomoci a cítit, jako by tě stále pozorovala.  
\-----  
Musíš opět snít. Není možné, že jsi vzhůru.  
Potřebuješ najít něco nelogického, nereálného; něco, co ti ukáže pravdu. A něco, co tě vzbudí.  
„Předtím jsem se zmýlil,“ ozve se za tebou chraplavý šepot.  
Otočíš se. Stojí tam osoba s kápí staženou do obličeje, je to ten samý člověk, jako včera.  
„Nebyla jsi ztracená a ani teď nejsi,“ pokračují. „Ty sem patříš.“  
Otevřeš ústa a chceš něco říci, ale žádná slova nevyjdou ven. Vždyť sníš! Samozřejmě, že patříš do svého snu!  
Osoba se podívá okolo.  
„Není tu bezpečno. Pojď se mnou.“ Natáhnou k tobě ruku. Zaváháš. Kam půjdete? Pokusí se ti ublížit?  
Přijmeš nabízenou ruku.  
Běžíte. Rychleji, než jsi kdy považovala za možné a skoro… skoro jakoby jste letěli, nedotýkali se země když jste udělali krok. Výš, rychleji.  
Podíváš se na osobu běžící vedle tebe. Jejich kápě je stále stažená hluboko do obličeje, ale jejich kápe se za nimi třepotá. Jako křídla motýla.  
Pomalu zastavíte. Rozmazané čáry, které tvořily svět, opět nabývají ostrých tvarů. Podíváš se okolo. Nalézáš se před velkou budovou která podezdřele bypadá jako renesanční palác.  
Tvůj průvodce vystoupá několik schodů, které oddělují betonový chodník a velké dřevěné dveře. Malé gesto jejich levou ruku a dveře se otevřou. Otočí se k tobě. „Nezůstaň tam nebo tě něco sežere.“  
Sežere tě?!? Tak to se rozhodně nestane. Rychle následuješ svoji společnost a projdeš dveřmi. Vejdeš do obří haly zalité teplým světlem z křišťálového lustru. Přímo před tebou je schodiště a na něm… Je to ona, ta žena, která tě celý den sledovala.  
Tvůj průvodce si sundá kápi a odhalí krátké blond vlasy a z tvého úhlu pohledu jizvu přes celý jejich obličej a část krku. Pokleknou a skloní hlavu. Máš snad… máš snad udělat to samé?  
„Má paní, našel jsem ji v Umbarské čtvrti. Věřím, že je to ta pravá?“  
Lady se na tebe podívá, její ocelové oči probodávají tvé i tvoji mysl. Máš snad také pokleknout? Nebo alespoň nějak vyjádřit respekt?  
„Vítej,“ pozdraví tě Lady, „je to čest se s tebou setkat.“  
Natáhne k tobě ruku, zdraví tě jako sobě rovnou. Přijmeš ji. Její stisk je pevný, ale ne bolestivý, její ruka je překvapivě hrubá. Na tváří se jí objěví mal úsměv, její očí přestou zůstanou chladné.  
„Je toho tolik, co potřebuješ vědět,“ řekne. „Pokud se mnou půjdeš do mé pracovny, můžeme si o tom promluvit.“  
Nemůžeš se zbavit pocitu, že to je hrozba. Nevidíš pro to žádný důvod, ale ten pocit tu stále je.  
„Děkuji vám,“ řekneš zdvořile a opětuješ její úsměv, „neboť nemám ani zdání, co se děje, ocením nějaké odpovědi.“  
„Výborně. Následuj mne.“ S těmi slovy pustí tvoji ruku a zamíří na schodiště. Nemůžeš si nevšimnout, že tvůj průvodce stále klečí.  
Jak procházíte palácem – prostě tomu nemůžeš říkat jinak – máš problém následovat Lady a zároveň se rozhlížet okolo. Bohatě vyzdobené chodby s dalšími křišťálovými lustry, těžké rudé záclony vedle vysokých oken, zřejmě ručně tkané koberce, občas olejomalby lidí, krajin a bitev, které nepoznáváš. Ne, počkat! Tamhle určitě byl Napoleon Bonaparte! Ale Ladyino tempo je příliš rychlé na to, aby sis mohla být jistá. A nějaký Říman. Julius Caesar, třeba? A pak dorazíte k dalším dřevěným dveřím.  
Otevřou se ještě než se jich Lady vůbec dotkne. Ale ty sníš,že? A ve snu je možné všechno, že? Že!?  
Když vejdeš, všimneš si ohniště, velkého dřevěného stolu, na němž je několik stohů papíru, lidská lebka a láhev vína, za stolem se nachází pohodlně vypadající židle a ještě víc vza… Vážně jsi uviděla lidskou lebku? Yep, je tam, jako na scéně Hamleta.   
Fajn, tenhle sen je ještě podivnější, než ty obvyklé koktejly šílenství.  
Lady pokyne ke dvěma křeslům v rohu na pravé straně od dveří. I ta vypadala pohodlně.  
Do jednoho se posadíš. Je přesně tak pohodlné, jak jsi očekávala. Lady se posadí do toho druhého. Její oči tě znovu studují, hledají něco, co tam možná ani není.  
Její soustředěný pohled na tebe zakolísá. Snad trochu zatřese hlavou nebo možná tě jen šálí zrak.  
„Prosím, omluv moji nevychovanost. Mé jméno je Nayeon. Jsem si vědoma toho, že sis možná všimla nějakých podivných věcí. Vím, že si myslíš, že sníš, a tak to opravdu je, ale tohle není jeden z tvých obyčejných snů. Promítáš se do tohoto světa, existuje tady jenom tvoje vědomí. Co dalšího nevíš, je, že svět vědomí je velmi úzce propletený s fyzickým světem. Já teď taky sním.“  
Takže sníš? A nesníš?  
„Vím, že tohle je podivnější, než můžeš teď pochopit, ale jistě se ti to časem podaří,“ Lady Nayeon pokračuje. „Zkrátka, máš zvláštní moc. Nebo přesněji řečeno, máš jich víc. Zatím je používáš pouze podvědomě, ale časem je ovládneš. Mým nadáním je telekineze a ještě nějaké další schopnosti, o kterých zatím nepotřebuješ vědět. Jestli chceš, mohu ti pomoci najít všechny tvé talenty a zdokonalit je.“  
Nastalo ticho.  
„Omluvte mne, prosím,“ řekneš a podíváš se Lady Nay zpříma do očí, „ale what the fuck? Mám schopnost používat magii. Nebo alespoň na ten způsob, že?“  
Nayeon kývne.  
„A vy mi můžete pomoct zjistit, co přesně to je, správně?“  
Další kývnutí.  
„Dobrá. Já… přijímám vaši nabídku.“  
Tak, vyslovila jsi to. Už to nemůžeš vzít zpět. Propojila jsi svůj osud s Nayeoniným.  
„To ráda slyším,“ řekne a usměje se na tebe. „Už je čas, aby ses probudila. Ukáži ti, kde tady máš ložnici. Když zítra půjdeš spát, probudíš se tam. A nakonec, se tohle místo naučíš najít i ve fyzickém světě.“  
Další krátká cesta vyzdobenými chodbami, a pak do tvojí ložnice. A to je teprve ložnice!  
Když Lady Nay odejde pořádně se rozhlédneš. Uprostřed pokoje je velká postel s nebesky modrými pokrývkami. Na opačné straně jsou dvě vysoká okna s půlnočně modrými záclonami a nalevo od nich stojí obří šatník.  
Podíváš se dovnitř, třebaže očekáváš, že bude prázdný, ale k tvému překvapení je plný šatů a dalšího oblečení v černé, modré a zelené. A navíc najdeš i brnění! Konečně vylovíš jednoduchou bílou noční košili a bez meškání skočíš do postele.  
\-----  
Čekala jsi, že tvůj trénink bude těžký, Nayeonino chování při vašem prvním setkání ti to jasně napovědělo. Neočekávala jsi však, že bude tak tvrdý, skoro až krutý. Lady Nay tě nutí dosáhnout až ke svým limitům.  
Při vašem prvním setkání objevíš svoje schopnosti. Témeř nepřirozená mrštnost a síla, promítání sebe sama naskrz světy, a dokonce i nějaké telepatické schopnosti a k tvému překvapení iluze! Můžeš změnit vzhled čehokoliv na cokoliv jiného. Nebo spíš se to naučíš, časem.  
Jak se učíš víc a víc, zjistíš, že iluze mohou být vytvořeny kolem čehokoli a kohokoli. A nejen iluze vzhledu, ale i iluze pocitů, včetně bolesti.  
Nejdříve tě to děsilo. To už je však minulostí.  
Taky se víc seznámíš se svým průvodce z tvého prvního setkání s Lady Nay. Jsou milí a jmenují se Etharis. Lady Nay kdysi zachránila jejich život a oni jí na oplátku přísahali věrnost.  
Docela ráda s nimi blbneš. Změníš si vzhled na někoho jiného, většinou Lady Nay a připlížíš se k nim zezadu.  
\-----  
Trvá několik měsíců, než si tvoje rodina a kamarádi začnou na tobě všímat nějakých změn. Nayeonin trénink tě mění jak fyzicky, tak i psychicky. Někdy je pro tebe docela těžké tajit tvé schopnosti ve fyzickém světě.  
Tvé instinkty a mysl se zostřili jako meč pod vedením Lady Nay a díky tomu můžeš reagovat na věci,které se ještě nestaly, zodpovídat nevyslovené otázky.  
Občas při svém tréninku získáš zranění. I s brněním a stále se zvětšujícími schopnostmi se svými dvěma krátkými meči schytáváš rány Nayeoniným mečem.  
A další překvapení. Můžeš přesměrovat svoji moc a mít přístup k více schopnostem, než s kolika ses narodila.  
Když mluvíme o narození… Dovíš se ,že jeden z tvých rodičů musí být potomek jednoho z Pánů z Marethu. Páni z Marethu byli mocné bytosti, mnohými považování za bohy a byli zodpovědní za ochranu světa. Jejich vláda měla nebýt věčná. Nebyla. Nakonec se obrátili a zbývají jen ruiny, vzpomínky a potomci.  
\-----  
Už trénuješ s Lady Nay po šest měsíců o Shromáždění, které každoročně pořádá. Ona, jako potomek Pána z Marethu, lorda Galena, si drží silné postavení mezi takovými, jako jsi ty. Laethens – Mocní, jak nazývá tebe a tvé druhy.  
\-----  
Je to asi týden Shromážděním, když ti Lady Nay oznámí, že ti může pomoci najít tvého předka z Marethu. Svojí mocí zkoumá tvou krev a její výraz potemní.  
Když nechá kapku krve spadnout zpět do zkumavky, otočí se k tobě. „Jsi potomek Lorda Verthase Vládce. Stál v čele Rady Lordu. A právem.“  
Jsi si jistá, že ti říká pravdu, ale když se podíváš do její mysli, nalezneš tam strach. Strach z tebe, z toho, čím se můžeš stát.  
\-----  
Jedny šaty z tvého šatníku na tobě vypadají jako vodopád. Jako bys vystupovala z vody. Směs modré, zelené, bíle a stříbrné, vypadá skoro magicky.  
Někdo zaklepe na dveře.  
Je to Erithas. Přinesli ti dárek od Lady Nayeon: stříbrnou diadém zdobený malými modrými a zelenými kamínky.  
Erithas ti pomůže vplést do vlasů. Jejich prsty jsou rychlé a obratné; nakonec vypadáš jako princezna. Nebo lady jako Nayeon. Či třeba lord, jelikož titul „lord“ je uznávaný jako genderově neutrální.  
Ano. Lord. To ujde.  
Erithas musí mít nějaké telepatické schopnosti jako ty, protože ti poví: „Vypadáte úchvatně, milorde.“  
Jemně se ukloní. Navzdory jejich úsměvu, to není posměšné gesto. Myslí to vážně a tebe to trochu ohromí. Takto se k tobě nikdy předtím nechovali.  
„Nemusíš mne oslovovat lord,“ řekneš jim.  
„Ale musím. Je to titul, který sis zvolila a právem ti patří,“ namítnou.  
„Ale já… já nechci…“ na chvíli umlkneš, hledáš správná slova, „já nechci abyste mi tak říkali. Považuji tě za přítele, sobě rovného, nikoliv podřízeného.“  
„Sloužím hlavně Lady Nayeon a tohle byl její příkaz. Oslovovat tě tvým zvoleným titulem.“ Poraženě skloní hlavu. Nayeon dokázala být tvrdá a někdy příliš chladná ve svém chování.  
„A v soukromí?“ zeptáš se s nadějí v hlase.  
„Jsi si velmi dobře vědoma, že by se to stejně dozvěděla, milorde. Ale měla by sis na to zvyknout. Je čas, milorde, na shromáždění. Hosté již přicházejí.“  
Erithas tě dovede do velké vstupní haly, kde jsi poprvé potkala Nayeon. Lady Nayeon už tam je. Zrovna si povídá s ženou v hnědo-zlatých šatech, která navzdory své auře moci vypadá nudně. Jestli víc lidí, jako ona, bude to dlouhý večer.  
\-----  
JE to dlouhý večer. Každý tě oslovuje lord a třebaže rozumíš, že je to způsob,jak vyjádřit respekt a uznání jako jejich rovná, je to neskutečně únavné. Jsi naprosto vyčerpaná, když padneš do své postele a druhý den se neprobudíš.  
\-----  
Opět přijdeš k sobě ve svém pokoji v Nayeonině paláci. Nayeon ti vysvětlí, že jsi se své rodině jevila jako nemocná. Měla bys dál odpočívat, abys mohla dál žít v obou světech.  
\-----  
Již jsou to roky, co jsi začala trénovat s Nayeon. Máš svůj vlastní život a jsi uznávána za rovnou mezi Potomky Marethu. Dokonce se ti podailo najít trosky pevnosti, která kdysi náležela Lordu Verthasovi, tvému předkovi, a pak ji pomocí své znovu vystavět. Obklopila jsi ji iluzí, takže pro ostatní lidi vypadá jen jako velká vila.  
\-----  
Pokaždé, když se sejde rada Potomků, nejenže se uvidíš s Nayeon, která se snaží podrobit si tě své vůli, jako se o to snažila už před lety, ale potkáš i Erithas.  
Pokaždé spolu mluvíte jen velmi málo a Erithas jsou k tobě vždycky milí k tobě, ale když se podíváš do jejich mysli, uvidíš bolest. Bolest tak podobnou té tvojí.  
Dva přátelé násilím rozděleni.  
Ale ty jsi mocnější než Nayeon, že? Bála se tě, když jsi byla mladá a nezkušená. Teď máš mnohem více moci, než dříve.  
\-----  
Jsi zraněná. Bolest oslepuje tvé smysly.  
Někdo se o tebe stará. Erithas. Slyšíš jejich hlas. Ustaraný, vděčný.  
Možná jsi přemohla Nayeon, ale vybralo si to na tobě svou daň. Nakonec jsi s toho vyšla jako vítěz a díky pomoci Erithas i živá.  
Erithas ti nabídne jejich věrnost, stejný slib, jako složili Nayeon. Odmítneš. Není ho potřeba.  
\-----  
Ostatní Potomci se tě bojí. Nikoliv ve skrytu, jako dřív, ale otevřeně. Kdysi si byli všichni v radě Potomků rovni. Teď jsi to ty a tvoji služebníci.  
Nepotřebovala jsi slib od Erithas, ale jej rozhodně požaduješ od Potomků. Požádáš je, aby ten slib mysleli vážně a zpečetili jej svou mocí. Stejně jim pořád dost nevěříš.  
\-----  
Vidíš i cítíš bolest Erithas, když poprvé přivedeš svoji přítelkyni do své pevnosti. Pořád je komanduje, jako by byli obyčejný sluha.  
Možná ti slouží, ale je to z lásky.  
Stačí jedno tvoje kývnutí a Erithas získá své vytoužené povolení. Už nikdy svoji přítelkyni nespatříš.  
\-----  
Brečí do tvého ramene, přituleni k tvému boku, když ti povídají o své sestře. Starší sestře. Více nadané sestře. Netrvá ti dlouho, než ti dojde, že mluví o Nayeon.  
\-----  
Klidný a pokojný život. Možná že jsi o něčem takovém kdysi snila. Bylo to ale tak dávno.  
Podíváš se na Potomky, když vejdeš do poradního sálu. Všichni povstanou, zdraví tě jako svoji vládkyni.   
Usměješ se. Všichni z nich jsou lidé s velkou mocí ve světě. Jejich moc a kontakty pro tebe budou dobrým nástrojem.  
\-----  
Zvěsti. To je to, co o tobě svět ví. Tvůj svět. Všichni ví, že existuješ, ale jen někteří znají tvoji tvář, ví, kdo doopravdy jsi.  
Tak třeba rada Potomků. Ti tvoji tvář znají a obávají se jí.  
Další jsou Erithas. Zemřeli asi rok dozadu. Potomci, kteří to měli na svědomí, nezemřeli po dlouhý čas.  
Světu jsi známa jako Pán Iluzí. Mnozí lidé tvrdí, že tě viděli v převleku. A možná, že se jim to i povedlo, protože často svoji pevnost opouštíš. Vždycky tě to tam po čase začne nudit.  
\-----  
Bolest ve tvé hrudi, lapáš po dechu. Lidé stojí okolo, dívají se jak umíráš.  
Potomci byli tak zapletení ve svých malicherných pletichách a konfliktech, že jsi nikdy neočekávala, že se spojí proti tobě. A přesto tady jsi. Umírající u jejich nohou.

Padlá bohyně.


End file.
